Crow's Journey
by Terra Booma
Summary: As long as Crow can remember he's been living on his own, surviving in the woods on his own. Then one day, he comes across a traveling pair being ambushed by Bandits, and his life changes forever. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks for Clicking! This is my first Fanfic, so bare with me, it's about 100+ years in Araluen, so yes, I'll be referencing the characters in the actual books, they did in fact died of old age years ago. It will also be in a fief I whose name I randomly thought up. (Actually it might mean snow in some language or other, can't remember) There's 49 fiefs or so, and they only ever talk about what, 4 or 5? So I created on my own, anyway, enough blabbering! On with the Prologue! **

**PROLOGUE **

The King, as only a king could afford the clothes he wore, paced around the tent nervously, he wasn't looking foreword to the news he was giving.

"Are you done panicking Neil? Or do you need a few more minutes?" A hooded figure said sarcastically. King Neil starred at him for a few moments, then, regaining his composure, he replied,

"Allen, if you had to say what I must, you wouldn't be as calm as you are."

"Yes, but I wouldn't be acting like there's an army at out doorstep." Allen calmly stated.

"Anyway, it's not like it wouldn't happen eventually, so we mine as well get it out of the way." The king sighed and sat down; preparing himself for the conversation he was dreading. Allen smiled, a sight not easily seen with his hood over his head.

"You have time to prepare anyway; he shouldn't be here for a few more-"

He was cut off by the King's Advisor crashing into the tent, obviously filled with Rage. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" The Advisor said, nearly yelling with rage and red faced.

"Ah, Cody, how nice of you to join us, please, take a seat." Neil, prepared for this, said calmly. Cody, remembering his place but still furious, sat down across from the others.

"Neil, the guards have told me that you sent my daughter…is this true?" the man demanded, calming himself but angry all the same.

"Yes Cody, it is." The king held up his hand to quell any outburst, and continued "I know you didn't want her to join the rangers, or for the corps to include girls at all, but you let her. So this is what's going to happen"

"I let her join because I thought this idea would fall flat on its face, and even if it didn't, I thought that you," he pointed to Allen, "wouldn't put her out into the field so soon, she's barely just joined the corps!"

"The thing is Cody, your daughter has more skill then you credit her, in fact, she's better then about half the current apprentices we have. Besides, it's not like she'll be going alone, she has Simon with her."

"That's no reason to send her to Picta!" Cody snapped back

The thing is, she's not going to Picta, she's going to Elurra Fief. It's just a snowy yes, but I hear the locals are much friendlier." Allen responded.

"If they stumble upon something, they'll be attacked from all sides by brigands and savages! Not to mention the bandits already there. My point is, can't you send someone else?"

"Cody! Don't you remember the reason for this mission in the first place? We're spread to thin with the raids as it is, the ober-jarl says that he's not ordering them, which means we have a fleet of Wolf-ships getting their supplies from somewhere else, if it's Picta, he need to know. The fact is there's no one left to send." Allen said, ending the argument before it could start. "Yes there are Bandits," He continued, "But they're after bigger spoils then a traveling pair. We've doubled the guards there, not to mention the Militia, which has grown to huge numbers in the recent years.

There was a few minutes of silence, and as Cody was about to make another retort, Neil sealed the coffin on the argument.

"We understand you don't want to lose your daughter Cody, but the fact is, she and Simon are our only hope. We're losing fishing ships to those raiders, and they're coming further and further inland with every attack, burning farms and the inhabitants. We're out of options. You forget, the ranger name hold a lot of weight in Elurra, help wouldn't be hard to find, and if this wasn't a stealth mission, I'd be announcing there arrival to all of Araluen."

Cody stood there with his mouth open, the King wasn't one to make speeches, even ones as short as this. He sighed "Fine. She can go, but let's at least look into the details so I know what she's getting into? He said, finally resigning.

The King looked at Allen, and he nodded, "Yes," Said the king, "we can look over the mission.

They spent many hours in the tent that night, planning, debating, sometimes shouting, all to sooth an old man's heart.

**So what do you think? Feel free to review as you like, constructive criticism welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Without further ado, here's Chapter 1 of Crow's journey. **

**Chapter 2**

I approached my quarry carefully, keeping an eye on the surroundings. I've heard stories where the hunter gets nabbed by a wolf that was stalking the same deer. I didn't believe in them, but it never hurt to keep an eye out. I pulled my arrow out of its side, a clean kill, no suffering. I remember back when I first started hunting, if you didn't hit the heart or some other major organ, you'd have to finish it off with your knife, I hated that.

I shook my head to clear it; I didn't want to remember what life was like before. It's better to not think about it, I got to work skinning it and gutting it. Keeping the important bits and throwing away what I couldn't carry. Some pack of wolves would eat well tonight.

***A Few minutes later***

As I made the treck back to camp, I heard a twig snap. Now, most people wouldn't think twice about it, but I didn't get where I am today, alive that is, by letting things slide. I stood still, letting my cloak envelop me. Everyone's heard of the rangers, and why not copy their cloak? Albeit with blue, grey, and white to blend in with the snowy forests of Elurra. Suddenly I saw a blur, speeding towards me; it jumped on me and started licking me. Wait, licking me? "Fletch! Down boy!" I managed to laugh out between licks, eventually he got off me. "Now, what are you doing? I thought you were out hunting?" his look told me he had finished, that and the blood on his mouth. "Alright, let's head back to camp." I got up; I thought about Fletch on the way back, I knew he would keep an eye out for trouble.

I found Fletch as a puppy, just abandoned there on the riverbank. I've heard that they always drown the runt of the litter, or at least some people do. I instantly saw that look of 'I will Survive' in his eyes. The look I've been told that I have and I couldn't just leave him. We've been together ever since, sometimes I don't think he's a runt, Fletch is a big dog, with black and white fur and green eyes. I don't know how old he is, but my guess is 5 years.

When I got back to camp, I lit a fire and started cooking some of the meat, I took another look at my camp, my little fire pit, my pack, although there isn't much in it, just my flint, some money, not much, the last thing is something that would give some pause to anyone going through my stuff, a mask. It's not one of those fancy nobles' masks, just a grey/white mask, with eye, nose and mouth holes. It turns out that when you don't visit cities much, and don't "agree" with the bandits, anonymity is fairly important, I usually wear it, I'd put it on after breakfast. I sighed "I guess we better get moving soon Fletch." He stared at me with his big dog eyes. "I know you don't like moving, but if we don't bandits would find us, or worse." I checked my bow, not one of those Longbows like the rangers use. I can't afford one. It's a short bow, that and my hunting knife are all I have to fight with, now I know the odds are against me when it comes to weapons, but people always under-estimate me and my skill. That's usually the last thing they do. It was in good condition, I unstrung it anyway, didn't want any un-needed wear on it. People say that an unstrung bow is just a stick, but in my opinion sticks can make good weapons. My arrows weren't much better, just your average ones, but it's the best thing I can afford. So I had to conserve what I could, I'm glad Fletch can hunt; I wouldn't be able to afford much of anything if I had to feed both of us.

I checked the food, it looked about done, I grabbed some bark, I didn't have a plate so this would have to do, and ate by the fire, I gave Fletch some of the scraps, that dog could eat until he died sometimes. When I finished, I grabbed my mask, put it on, and broke camp. When I was done, I put my pack on and climbed a tree; I found that this is the best way to travel, in the trees, where most bandits won't look more then twice.

I whistled to get Fletch's attention, "I'm going to go find a new place," I know that Fletch can follow me through scent, but I still worry about losing him. I shook my head to clear it; I started climbing through the trees, looking for somewhere safe. Someplace to call home. I spoke a few words to the forest around me as I left. "Looks like Crow is off again."

**So what did you think of Crow and Fletch? feel free to Review!**

**Terra Booma**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 3 of Crow's Journey.**

As I crept through the trees, the sun began to set. I decided I'd stop for the night. "No point falling and breaking my leg." As I cleared another tree I spotted a clearing, far enough from the road to avoid being a target but close enough to run to it quickly. I knew Fletch would catch up soon. Now, I know most travelers have a tent. I do not, so I sleep where I can, on nights like this one, where there's an ominous feeling in the air. I tie myself up and sleep in the trees, not the most comfortable, but it's saved me more times then I can count. I tied myself up, and fell asleep.

I awoke to the smell of Bacon cooking. I instantly went into alert, looking around on the clearing floor below me, I spotted 2 sleeping rolls, a fire, 2 horses and 2 hooded figures from who-knows-where cooking baking and boiling water for…I sniffed the air, "Coffee? Who the hell are these people?" I muttered under my breath, I was really confused at this point. No one this far north drinks coffee, no one can afford it, so there's no one who would take it on a trip, Bandits would come from wherever they could smell it, and it only takes one to alert a whole camp. It must be some nobles' kids from the south, wanting adventure but their father not wanting them hurt. Then thinking that Elurra was a totally safe fief, buying all the crap the bribed officials tell The King. Send them here, perfect for the bandits to pick off some easy prey.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I'd half to warn them, I started undoing the knots that held me in place, slowly, I didn't want them thinking that I was a bandit! "Stupid fools", I muttered again underneath my breath." Suddenly, one of the hooded figures, the taller of the two, Stood up and looked around, I froze, "You can come out now." His Voice was a man's, getting past his middle years for sure. I couldn't believe it, how could they have detected me? They were just some nobles kids…right?

Suddenly a tall man swooped out from behind a tree. "Well, it seems like your not just some average nobles' kids are you?" I grinned at that, clearly I wasn't the only one fooled. "No, as you can clearly see, we're not." He held up something on a chain around his neck, which apparently surprised the person who I'm assuming is a Bandit. After a few seconds of shock, he finally responded, "well it doesn't matter who or what you are, I've brought some friends that would more then make your match, out swept 5 other heavily armed bandits, 2 swordsmen, and Axe-wielder, a crossbowman, and someone who looks like his only job is to run and get help. The 2 hooded figures grabbed their bows, longbows from the looks of it and their Quivers. There was something about the quivers but I just couldn't think about it right now. Meanwhile, the Bandit leader sent the runner off into the woods, a smug look on his face, this face didn't last to long as a scream soon went up, along with some thrashing, and a howl, I grinned, looks like Fletch decided about my position in the fight, although there's no way I'd work with Bandits either.

I stood in the tree, trying not to attract attention, meanwhile, the Leader was going livid, he was screaming at the Travelers about evil magic or something, the travelers themselves not saying much. I decided I should probably get the first hit in, or else we'd all be screwed. I strung my bow, an act made easier by the amount of yelling the Leader was doing, when I was done, I loaded an arrow, and took aim at the Axe-wielder, I might be able to handle swords, but axes were a different story. I shot an arrow, knowing it would hit, and watched as it hit the man in the neck, and dropped him to the ground, well that really set off the leader. I jumped to the ground, and rolled, as I did this, Fletch jumped out of the bush and onto the crossbowman, I heard the twang of bows and saw 2 arrows glide past my face and into the Swordsmen, I rushed forward, throwing my bow down and pulling out my dagger. I came face to face with the leader.

Now, he had a long fancy sword that I figured was ornamental, thing is, bandits will usually take whatever they can, and if it looks more effective then their previous weapon, use that instead. Sometimes, those swords on the wall can be very good, albeit old swords. Most of the time though, they're just some sword for decoration. I hoped that it was the latter. "So, you think that coming into a clearing, and ambushing the first people you found was a good idea?" I asked sarcastically, trying to goad him, it worked, and he rushed forward Stabbing his sword, I dodged to the side and Slashed at his arm, drawing a long gash, which just infuriated him even more. He attacked with an overhand swing this time, I faked a block then parried, leaving him exposed to my attack. I drove my dagger into his chest, and as his last breath left his lips, I lowered him to the ground. And looked about, Fletch had dealt with the Crossbowman and Runner, the hooded figures the swordsmen, and me the leader and Axe-man. As I turned to walk to the hooded figures, I saw them level a bow in my general direction. "what the hell are you Do-" I was cut off when what felt like a million daggers slammed into my back, as I swirled to the ground the last thing I saw was an arrow, slam into a lone archer, who'd been hiding. And then everything went Black.

**Bare with me, it's my first battle scene.**

**Anyway, since I don't know how I'll be able to incorporate his looks into the story (but trust me I'll try!)**

**He has Black Hair (Hence the name Crow) and Blue Eyes, he's 15, but he's been on his own all his life. So he knows how to survive.**

**Feel free to review!**

**Terra Booma**


End file.
